Big Time Shot In The Dark
by AllOverAgainIElevateHigher
Summary: Two best friends have the oppurtunity of a lifetime. They get to met Big Time Rush at one of their concerts, and have the time of there lifes. The girls come and they go to L.A. to met the boys. Things go good, but all good things most come to an end.
1. Info Page: OC's for story

**Hey guys I had this idea come to me after a very interesting confo. between me BadLuckGrl13. This story is going to be cowritten by her. I write my POV's she writes hers. Hope the O.C's interest you. I'll have a short Prologue up soon, so no worries! :)**

**BadLuckGrl13's O.C:**

Name:Sara May Tan

Age:*1 year younger than Logan*

Nicknames(as many as you want):Sazza-don't like it. Sazzy, Misty

Hobby(ies):Reading writing singing(in secret)

Likes:Reading hanging with friends

Dislikes:Being the center of attention, sport

Looks:straight black hair down to shoulders, deep brown eyes,angular face, high forehead, 5'1, olive skin,

Personality:Laid back, doesn't get angry often but when I am really angry I give you the silent treatment, usually solves things with violence

Talents:speed reading, studying, singing

Family:Mom, Dad, Sister-Amy

Style:Jeans and T-shirt. Doesn't really dress up much

BTR boy:Logan

**Favorites**

Favorite Food:Western, pork chops

Favorite Drink:Apple juice

Favorite Animal:Eagle

Favorite T.V Show:NCIS

Favorite Sport:Don't really have any except for netball

Favorite celebrity:Taylor Swift

Favorite Band:Selena Gomez and the Scene

Favorite Song:Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift

Favorite Weather:Rainy

Favorite Movie:Anything with mystery

Favorite Book:Sherlock Holmes, Artemis Fowl, Nancy Drew, Hardy Boys

Favorite Color:Dark blue

Favorite Number:13 or 9

Favorite Letter:X

Favorite kind of shoes:Vans

Favorite kind of pants:Jeans

Favorite kind of shirts:Tees

Favorite accessories: Scrunchie

**Past Info**

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.):None

Past relationships:One boyfriend who broke up with me because he was only using me

**Random Info**

What is her heritage:Chinese,Malaysian,Australian

Languages she can speak:Mandarin, Italian, English

Things she is scared of:Bugs, Being alone, People judging her

Things she is happy for:Being alive, friends, family

Morning person or Night Owl:Night Owl  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>KendallSchmidt31's O.C(That's me!):<strong>

Name: Nicole Ann Gillespie

Age: 1 year younger than Kendall.

Nicknames(as many as you want): CorkScrew(Don't really know why), Corey, Maria, Smartarse.

Hobby(ies): Reading, writing, singing, being a but(Sometimes depends on who I'm talking to), and being with friends.

Likes: The moon, writing song lyrics, singing the song lyrics and other songs, football, Kendall(obviously), hockey(Yeah I actually liked hockey before BTR came along), playing video games, making a idiot of myself with my best friend(We scared our Gym Teacher on Friday with Twizzlers; don't ask.), betting a smartarse, American Idol, comedians, singers, dancers, snow, and Doritos(Cool Ranch to be exact).

Dislikes: I have many including most celebrities except for some dance crews, and the BTR guys. I hate violent lightning storms, annoying people how won't leave me alone, my best friends boyfriend(Don't ask), drama, swimming(Can't swim to save my life), blood, sharp things, work that takes forever to do, war, docters, people who hang around you just to ** you off, people who steal other peoples boyfriends/girlfriends, pink, writer's block, airplanes, heights, being afraid to try something new, and when I can't sing a song I know darn well I could.

Looks: Short brown hair(Shoulder length), blue eys(People say they look like they have grey in them, one friend even said my eyes were sorta a green color), 5'6 in height, and somewhat pale and somewhat tan skin.

Personality: I'm one of those people that have like 3 sides to the that they see in public and in privite. I have my quirky, crazy self that I only show around friends. I have my *** the world* mood though it shows very little, and I have my *I'm content with life right now* side I'd love to say that that side is my most dominant side by like 40-50%. I'm sarcastic a lot, can be laidback but I often run my mouth a little to much, I usually solve my angry by punching something or by running my mouth. Though to noone really I'm really insuger about myself in many ways.

Talents: Singing, writing, and being a butt.

Family: Mom, Dad, Sister-Brittany, Brother-Sean, Aunt, Uncle, Cousin

Style: I'm all over the place, I don't really dress up at all, but being in Chorus you are regiured to at less to times a year. Hate dressed with a passion.

BTR boy: Kendall.

**Favorites**

Favorite Food: Chicken, Doritos, and Mexican Food.

Favorite Drink: Pop, orange juice, water, and milk.

Favorite Animal: Wolfs, dogs, cats, snakes, and horses.

Favorite T.V Show: NCIs, CSi, Bones, Criminal Minds, and BTR(Can't forget them).

Favorite Sport: Hockey and Football.

Favorite celebrity: The BTR Guys, and the guys of Quest Crew.

Favorite Band: Green Day, Train, Three Days Grace, Rihana, Pink, and many others to many to name.

Favorite Song: Soul Sister by Train, 21 Guns by Green Day, riot by Three Days Grace, and F*kin Perfect by Pink.

Favorite Weather: Snowy, rainy(But the light rain that calms me), and sunny weather(Only when it's not to hot to go out side and get roasted for just stepping out the door.

Favorite Movie: I have many none coming to mine though. I love most movies but thoses chessey wierd movies they make me feel *Gag* nauses.

Favorite Book: Many books I like to read so really anything that catches my attention.

Favorite Color: Navy Blue, Silver, and Black.

Favorite Number: 13

Favorite Letter: K

Favorite kind of shoes: Sneakers and sandals.

Favorite kind of pants: Jeans, and strech pants when I don't feel up to dressing up.

Favorite kind of shirts: Graphic T-Shirts.

Favorite accessories: Braclet's, rings, necklace that my mom got me, and a necklace I bought for my dad but he never used.

**Past Info**

Past misadventures(example. someone in her family was murder, kidnapped, etc.): Nope not at all.

Past relationships: None what so ever not going to get into that mess just yet, for now anyways.

**Random Info**

What is her heritage: Part Indian(From Both Sides), and American.

Languages she can speak: English, some Spanish, and very little French.

Things she is scared of: War, blood, heights, needles, pools(Cause I can't swim), and docters.

Things she is happy for: My family, my ability to sing, my life, and my family.

Morning person or Night Owl: Night Owl.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys I just felt that you guys had to get to know Sara and Nicole it's necessary for the story. Well hopes you guys have paitentance I'll have the next chapter out in *Looks at clock* Maybe a half hour. Hope you guys can wait that long! :) <strong>

**Peace Out, and Review!**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys hope you had the patience to wait for this. Well here you go the Prologue.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Never have never will, can I go now? BTR boys: Yes! Me: Well then...Bye! *Runs for Life***

* * *

><p>Prologue: Nicole's POV<p>

Yeah I guess I take too many chances in my life, but without those chances you could go without a love that you would have had to have made happen, or it never would have. Thanks to my chances I now have a happen life married to Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush. We've be married for 2 years now, and have been going strong ever since the incident that changed my life forever while we were still just boyfriend and girlfriend, but enough about that. Let's get to the good things in my life now. We have one kid, a girl, named Jordan 'Bradlee' Knight she has dirty blonde hair from Kendall obviously, and my blueish-greyish-green eyes. An adorable thing she is, and she is definitely her father's child. She loves hockey with a passion just like Kendall. Then we have a little one on the way a little boy that we think's name is going to by Trevor Austin Knight. Love the name don't you? I do and Kendall does that's all that matters to me. I sighed looking out the window at my and Kendall's house. A girl in her mid twienties turned to me with a slight grin of cornern on her heavily pregant face. Her name was Sara May Mitchell she and Logan had been married for about a year now thanks to me and Kendall. She was having a little boy just like me.

"Something on your mind Nicole?" She asked with a brow knitted in concern, and I grinned at her in reassurance.

"Yeah I guess you could say that..." I trailed off looking at my friend with a remembering smile on my face. She raised one of her black eyebrows at me.

"About what exactly?" She asked in pure curiousness, and I looked back out my and Kendall house by the ocean, and sighed at the lazily moving tides as they rolled onto the beach.

"Just thinking about everything that got us here. Huh to think this all start with a plan that went a little bad, but resulted in the best things that ever happened to us. If I remember correctly you were scared shitless your mom was going to kill you for sneaking out? She still hasn't by the way." I smirked good naturedly at my best friend for life, Sara. She grinned at me good naturedly back.

"No and I think I know why she didn't." Sara said thoughtfully, and I turned back to her in curiousness of the answer.

"Why? I asked my curioisty peak to the top of Mt. Everest, and Sara looked out the window to the rolling waves outside.

"I think she saw how happy I was when we got back from the concert. Remember she gave me a light scolding and left me off with a warning? I think she knew I was happy and maybe even falling in love that soon after I meet Logan for the first time. She let me of easily, and I thank her for that. But I really have to thank you too, Nicky." She said with glazed look out the window in remerberance of our past days. I looked at her confused for a minute, but then looked out the window she like she was.

"Thank me all you want, but I have to thank you all the same." I could feel Sara's gaze on me, and I looked toward her confused face.

"For what? I didn't do anything for you." She said in confusion, and I chuckled looking out the window once more.

"You forget Sara you helped Kendall propose to me. Remember?" I said with a raised eyebrow, and Sara 'ohh'ed in relesation with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah sorry about that, but hey if it weren't for you in the first place neither of us would be here. Remember that, Maria?" Sara said calling me one of my many nicknames, and I sighed with a smile looking out the window. I sure do remember it I do. It was my finest moment in my life, and forever probably will be just that. I can still remember the first time I looked at the Kendall, the disbelief that we would get to say in L.A. with Big Time Rush for a whole mouth, but ended up being more when Kendall and the guys found a way for us to stay. Yep it all was still fresh in my mind like it just happened yesterday.

"It feels like it was just yesterday I dragged you out of you room into the dark unknown of that BTR Concert. My best moment indeed, don't you think?" I looked toward Sara with a shining gleam to my eyes that was also placed in Sara's eyes as well.

"Your damn right it is Nicky. The best decision you ever made." She said, and we both looked back out at the still lazy moving tides and gentle winds getting lost at our thought of past when we first met, and feel in love with Kendall and Logan of Big Time Rush. This is our story of chances at love, heartbreak, pain, being famous, and all the glitz and glam that come with being famous. In the end all was well, but to get their we had to take a Big Time Shot In The Dark...

* * *

><p><strong>How was the prologue? Good? Bad? So Horrible that I should continue? Well if it's the last one then sorry to disappoint, but I'm continueing no matter what you guys think. If you love it that great, if you hate it...eh that your opinion but I won't let it get me down. Hope guys enjoyed, adn I might have chapter 1 done sometime tomday, but moaybe not. I haev SOL's all week so I probably won't be on all week Monday through Friday, so if I don't have it out today then I will have it out on Friday I promise that.<strong>

**Peace Out, and Review!**


	3. The Beginning Of It All Part 1

**Hey guys I would like to persent this awsome 1st chapter to ya'll people out there. This story is co-wrote by BadLuckGrl13 who writes her POV part and will help me if I ever do 3rd Person POV. Thanks for the help too with the plot by the way can't thank you enough for the help! :) Anyways Sara's POV's are BadLuckGrl13's writing, and Nicole's POV is mine hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own never have, never will...but they do own my heart. Is that a crime? No? Didn't think so! *Sticks Tongue Out***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning Of It All<strong>

Sara's POV

Why is life so unfair! I threw my hands up and sat on my bed it was going to be the best night of my life until my mom popped my bubble. The last rays of sunlight filtered into my purple and white furnished bedroom. I let out a heavy sigh. My best friend of 8 years, Nicole and I had entered a radio contest to go to a Big Time Rush concert showing in town for today only. When we had gotten the call saying that we won, we were so excited! We totally went hyper on that day! Until I asked my Mom if I could go. You guessed it, the answer was a big fat N.O. Of course I begged and pleaded my little heart out. But apparently, that wasn't enough. Just then my Mom came in as I was lying on my bed.

"Sara sweetie," Mom said, and I faced away from her and started giving her the silent treatment. She rolled her eyes and spoke to my back.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go" I scoffed. As if. She was probably taking delight in my misery. She spoke in a gentle tone. "Your father and I are going out for dinner. We'll be back around 12 so don't bother staying up. Amy is staying over at her friend's place so you don't have to worry." I grunted and pretended that she wasn't there. Pretended that the door didn't slam. Pretended that I wasn't all alone. Then I heard a rustling noise from the creeper outside of my window. I froze where I was. The rustling grew louder. I stepped back. My paranoia kicking in.

_'It's a burglar! No, it's probably just a cat. It's a murderer! No! Its just-just-ju...'_ My thoughts were broken by a human sized lump landing on my carpet. I looked down at the lump on the ground with a bit of a glare. Off course it was Nicole the best friend who was never aftraid to do anything in her life. Nicole looked up at me from the floor with a bit of a sheepish smile to her face.

"Hey how goes it, Sazzy?" She grinned up at me nervously, and my eye twitched in barely supressed anger. _'Aww fuck it...' _I thought and let it all out.

"How goes it? How goes it! I'll tell you how goes it! You come in her all willy nilly making me think you were a fucking murderer or burglar, and expect me to be fine with it! To top all this shit off with I can't go to that Big Time Rush Concert we won the tickets to because mom didn't want me to that's how goes it!" I said in a rant, and Nicole looked up at me from the floor in shock for some reason.

"Say what the fuck now?"

**Nicole's POV:**

"Say what the fuck now?" I said in shock at Sara's rant at me that I didn't even really listen to until I heard the part of her not being able to go to the Big Time Rush Concert that we had just found out we won yesterday on the radio. How fucked up is that?

"My mom won't let me go. I guess that's the end of that hope to see Logan." Sara mumbled with a upset sigh as she flopped back on to her bed with a depressed look to her face. I looked at her with a sympathetic look to my face. Oh Sara I know had bad you wanted to met Logan, but only if there was someway to get...Nicky you freaking genius that's just stupid enough to work. I looked over at Sara with a mysterious smirk on my face.

"Maybe you can go." I said with my mysterious smirk still on my face, and Sara quickly leant up to see my coniving face. She groan into her hands, and mumbled something that I probably wouldn't want to hear. She then looked up at me in dread.

"What plan do you got now, Nicky?" She asked in a 'excited' tone you could say, and I grinned at her even more.

"Your mom and dad aren't home now are they?" I asked with mystery lacing my voice, and Sara looked to me in worry for a moment before shaking her head no. I grinned a little more at that. '_Perfect...'_

"When will they get home?" I asked again, and this time Sara looked at me in suspicion for a brief moment. I grinned innocently right back on at her.

"Somewhere around 12 I think. Why?" She asked in a suspicious and curious tone, and I quickly looked to Sara's bed behind her, then back to Sara's curious and suspicious face. It might be stupid enough to work...I hope.

"Let's just say you and me are going to have some BTR fun tonight at their concert at Blue Fire Center**(1)**." I said with a big grin on my face, and Sara's face quickly morphed from confusion and suspicion to shock and horror.

"There's no way I'm sneaking out I could get in trouble do you know how much my mother would kill me for being out?" Sara said with a shutter at the thoughts running through her head, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation at her actions.

"Come on Sara it's a one and a lifetime chance. Do you really think the opportunity to met BTR comes just like that?" I snapped my fingers for my point to get across. Sara shoke her head slowly in hesitant agreement. I grinned a little in victory. I decided to keep baiting her to go. I mean come on I'm not going to a Big Time Rush Concert if my best friend in the world isn't there Kendall be damned my best friend is more importanat than a band of pretty boys.

"Then come on one little sneak out ain't going to kill you my friend, besides don't you just want to met your lover boy Logan?" I said trying to be convincing to Sara, and eventently it was working. Sara had a blush on her cheeks from me mentioning Logan's name, and right then and there I just knew that she was going to go along with my plan. Oooh I just loved that I was able to do that it makes me feel impowered. Okay Nicky get you head in the game girl don't get ahead of yourself. I looked to Sara with my bottem lip out in a puppy pout, and she turned away from it slightly. I kept the pout up when she looked back, she tensed slightly, but then nodded her head sighing deeply in slight regret but slight excitment.

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." Sara said reluctantly, and I beamed a big smile while she sighed at me deeply. Yes plan Get Nicky To Agree To Go On With Other Plan is complete, but I'll just call it GNTATGOWOP is now fine. Now plan Get Us Both To The BTR Concert Without One Of The Neighbors Calling Sara's Parents And Getting Us In Huge Doodoo is a go, but I'll just call it GUBTTBCWOOTNCSPAGUIHD for short. Man I love coming up with Plan names soo much.

"Now it's time to get Plan GUBTTBCWOOTNCSPAGUIHD into action." I said rubbing my hands together schemingly, and Sara looked at me wierdly and in confusion.

"Plan what now?" She said in confusion, and I blushed slightly at my stupidity of course she wouldn't know what that big long thing would mean I mean it's in my head, and I pretty sure that Sara would shudder at the thought of even looking into my thought process I would to if I was her.

"Plan Get Us Both To The BTR Concert Without One Of The Neighbors Calling Sara's Parents And Getting Us In Huge Doodoo, or Plan GUBTTBCWOOTNCSPAGUIHD for short." I said with a gleeful smile, and Sara mutter something under her breath that sounded similar to, "I got to get new friends." But I let it slide because you know I'm just awsome like that I guess. Mmh sorry conceited there sorry. I looked to Sara with a gleam to my eyes that had her shuddering in her seat she had on her bed.

"No worries I got this all under control." I said with a scheming grin, and Sara looked at me in regret for some reason. She also looked scared. Haha that's nothing new I'm told I get this wierd look to my eyes when I'm planing something absolutely life changing. Sara groaned into her hands and let out a whisper that she thought I couldn't hear but I did, and laughed lightly at what Sara just mumbled out.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Just a made up place as far as I know.<strong>

**Well there's Chapter 1 for ya I haven't anything else planed yet, but I promise I will talk with BadLuckGrl13 soon has I can for ideas for the next chapter. So hope you guys don't get mad at the wait. My O.C. Contest for Airplanes is still rolling and will be shown sometime this weekend. Results will be shown then. So until next time readers...**

**Piece Out and Review!**


	4. The Beginning Of It All Part 2

**Hey guys here's chapter 2 to you all patient people! This time though is the guys of BTR's POV. BadLuckGrl13 is doing Logan's, and I'm doing Kendall's. Sorry for all James lovers he's a bit of an ass to Logan in the beginning of this chapter, but don't worry he won't for the majority of the story. I think, but we'll just have to see later about that. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...yet...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Beginning Of It All Part 2(In HollyWood)<strong>

Logan's POV

I sighed in a tired manner. It had been a long day what with Gustavo's yelling toward us at all our mistakes or slip ups, Kendall's talking back, James' utter lack of modesty, and Carlos' stunts I was surprised I wasn't dead to the world right now I was so exhausted!

"Boys," A brisk clear voice cut through the air. I turned my head wearily seeing Kelly march towards us with Gustavo in suit. "Tonight, you will be singing to two girls during your concert. It's part of the radio contest they won. Just drag them up on stage when you see them in the front row. Their pictures and details are here so look at them and memorise their faces." Kelly finished in an authoritative tone. Just another thing to keep me occupied, and to not be able to get my 8 hours of sleep I needed daily. Just freakin' great. Kelly handed us four clipboards with photo's attached to them. I cast my eyes downwards and looked at the first girl's details.

Name: Sara May Tan. I smiled slightly at her picture. She looked like a fun, down to earth girl with her straight black hair down to her shoulders and a pretty smile showing no teeth. She looked too as if she was descended from a line of Asians. With chocolate brown orbs like mine, she was quite a sight to see.

"Huh!" James voice broke into my thoughts, and I looked over to him slightly but still mostly kept my gaze on the pretty girl's picture. "Maybe I should date her. After all, I don't have a girlfriend which I totally don't understand since I have 'the face.'" James finished saying while doing his 'famous'(his words not mine) jazz hands. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance at his actions. James caught me after I eye rolled, and a taunting smile played over his face.

"Why are you so annoyed Logie?" He smirked obnoxiously at me, and I glared at him slightly. "You could totally date her as well since you and Camille aren't  
>a 'thing' anymore" He finished while he laughed tiresomely at his own words. I growled loudly at this. I was still sensitive about it when she dumped me for Steve. He didn't need to bring it up all the time too just get a rise out of me when he didn't even have a girlfriend in the first place himself. I felt like jumping at him right then and there when out of nowhere Kendall's arms stretched out between us two. I glared over at James darkly while he just kept smirking smugly over at me. James you're a dead man...<p>

Kendall's POV

"Okay, okay guys calm it down there is no need to kill each other. James you need to quit egging Logan on, and Logan you got to quit reacting so strongly to his taunts then maybe James will stop." I said standing between the two holding both my arms out to try to keep them from jumping each other, or more like Logan jumping James. Knowing James though, he will just keep going on until Logie finally snaps. Logan was glaring at James darkly, and James was smirking smugly at Logan. I rolled my eyes at them. Really how do I deal with these people, or better yet why do I even in the first place? I reached back and slapped both off them on the back of the heads. They both let out an audible cry, but James was glaring at me like I had killed him, or something. I rolled my eyes once more.

"You messed up my hair, Kendall! Do you know how many hours it takes to get perfection like this?" He said doing his jazz hands in front of his face, and me along with Carlos and Logan all rolled our eyes at him.

"Right now I really don't care, James. Now!" I said clapping my hands together getting James' glare on my face and Logan and Carlos' curious gazes. "Let's see this second girl we have to met at our concert at Blue Fire Stadium, tonight was it?" I asked Logan, and he nodded his head with a bit of smile now. I raised an eyebrow at the smile, but let it go as soon as I saw the picture of the second girl for the meet and greet.

Name: Nicole Ann Gillespie. She looked normal enough with her short flared out brown hair with a bit of a red gleam, to her wide as the Red Sea smile, to that mysterious gleam to her eyes. Wait I know that gleam. That's the gleam of a certified plan maker. Sweet! I grinned as I kept looking over her picture and info. What caught my eye next was the unusual color of her eyes. They looked blue, but yet looked a little grey maybe even a little green as well. Unusually cool if I do say so myself. I kept on looking down her application ignoring the bickering of James and Carlos now for whatever reason I really don't know, nor do I really care.

Likes: ...Hockey... And with that my mind went blank. Was this girl awesome, or what? She loves hockey! I have to meet this girl for real now. I grinned widely in excitement, and did a fist pump in glee. Logan cleared his throat at my actions. I grinned sheepishly at him, and waved my hand as I sign to let it go. He sighed and went back to watching the arguing couple of James and Carlos.

Relationship Status: Single duh! ;P. I chuckled at that. This girl seemed like a pretty cool girl to be friends with. Now I can't wait for tonight! I then got a shocked look to my face, did a quick take back to her status, and grinned even more.

"Fuck yeah she's single!" I shouted out loudly, and with that we were in an awkward silence because of me. I could feel heat racing up my neck from my ownembarrassment while Logan, James, and Carlos were staring at me weirdly.

"Who's single exactly?" James asked with a lift of his right eyebrow. I chuckled out nervous, and held up Nicole's application for the radio contest. James took it from me, and with Carlos and Logan looking around him to see as well, they read her application like I did. I had a feeling they got to her relationship status, because that's when they looked up to me in shock. I  
>grinned widely at them in a 'I-Told-You-So' manner.<p>

While they finished looking over Nicky's application, I started to look over Sara's one then. She also liked hockey, and was as single as a free bird. Bet Logan would love to know that now wouldn't he? Well that is if she didn't fall for James's charm which by the look of her application I was quite positive that she wouldn't. Thank god Logan needed to get his ass out of the funk that Camille's breaking up with him for Steve did to him. Not that I could talk that much Jo broke up with me to be with Jett that motherfucking prick! I breathed out deeply from my nose to get the image of the 'happy' couple out of my mind. I, then, looked over to Logan with a snicker escaping my lips.

As I was about to tell Logan about my findings, Gustavo came running in with a shout of, "Dogs! Hurry your asses up we have to go and do last minute singing rehearsals, last minute clothing rehearsals, last minute dance rehearsals, and make sure everything is perfect for our guests! So get to it! March!" I rolled my eyes putting Sara's info in my pack for my dance clothes, was handed Nicole's info as well putting it in there too, then looked back up to Gustavo's red steaming face. I smirked a devious smirk at Gustavo, and his face got even more red to the point it looked like a bright red cherry now. Steam was also coming from his ears. Huh that's new.

"HHHHHHUUUUURRRRRRYYYYYY!" He screamed at us all loudly at the top of his lungs, and I sighed with a roll of my eyes. Just another typical day at Roque Records, but why did I have the feeling it was going to change soon? Eh I'll leave it for now. Now it's time for last minute...well everything really. With a finally sigh I walked out after Gustavo with Carlos, James, and Logan following me out of the recording studio as well. Here's to our own personal Hell...Lord please help us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the chapter! Next one will be a bit different so look out for it soon!<strong>

**Peace Out, and Review!**


	5. Nicky's Non To Pleasant Plan

**Hey guys how goes it? For me I guess you could say it's going awesomely well considering that school is now out for the summer! Yay now I have more time to get chapter's to stories out of mine, and with that I a have a feeling that I might have a story or two done by the end of Summer. Who knows maybe even more. Yay for that! Now...where was I? Oh yes now here's the next chapter of Big Time Shot In The Dark! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own myself and my O.C, BadLuckGrl13 owns herself and her O.C, but sadly for us BTR own themselves. Not us sadly...but we do own them in spirit if that helps us feel better, yes? I think it does! So, nyah! *Sticks Tongue Out*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Nicky's Non To Pleasant Plan<strong>

Sara's POV:

"Do we really have to do this?" I moaned out as Nicky quickly stuffed pillows underneath the covers of my bed.

"Yes!" Nicole snaps looking at me with a fierce look in her eye. "Do you want to see Logan or not?" She finished with that sharp tone to her voice. I sigh while hanging my head in a shameful manner.

"Yes..." I mumbled out in reluctant agreement to Nicky's statement. She, then, walked over to me slowly, and then pats me gently, but yet quite roughly, on the back.

"Then get your little ass out here and start climbing down!" She says with a commanding tone to her voice, and my eyes widened tremendously when I looked to see where she was pointing too. The fucking window! She expects me to jump out my window!

"Out the window?" I say while I looked out the window with widened eyes. Nicky scoffed at me in an of course way.

"Yeah why not? Now get out the window or I will push you out of it." Nicole said with a bit of a fierce edge. I gulped as I opened my window, and eased my troubled mind out onto the window sill. I looked down from my perch on the sill and look around wondering how to get down to the ground considering my room was on the second floor of our house. I looked nervously down, and then back up to Nicole's furious red face.

"Uh Nicole little problem with your plan." I said a bit uneasily, and she glared at me with this evil eye of hers.

"What?" She growled out, and I shivered slightly at her tone, and looked back out the window of my room to the ground 5 to 6 feet below us.

"My room's on the second floor, and I don't have any trees around my window. How am I supposed to get out this way?" I said and Nicole's eyes widened in shock. She, then, peeked quickly out my window, and cursed lowly under her breath.

"Looks like it's on to Plan B now..." Nicole said looking to me quickly in apology. "Sorry Sara." I looked at her in a confused way before she pushed me out the window.**(1)**

"Whaaaaa..." I screamed out, but the rest of my words were lost in the wind as I fell through the air. I could feel myself getting close to the ground as the wind around me whooshed in my ears. I put both my arms out in front of me bracing myself for the incoming shock of my body hitting the ground non to pleasantly.

Bang! The shock of me hitting the ground was terrible it hurt like a fricking fucker!

"Owwww!" I squeal out in firing pain. My back hurt like fucking mad! Like someone had poured petrol over me and was lighting a fire to it. Uhh! I laid there for a while not able to lift my arms, or anything to get my ass up off the ground. A result of the shock and the pain of my body meeting the ground in a pleasant hello.

"Sazzy! Get up!" A boot shoved into my back making it hurt even more. I rolled over grunting as I did so. I opened my bleary eyes and saw Nicky standing above me with a triumphant smile plastered on her face. I quickly gained a glare to my face.

"How the hell did you get down?" I yelled in anger as she appeared seemingly unhurt, and she grinned sheepishly at me. The glare on my face was becoming darker by the second. She'd better explain now.

"Turns out there's a creeper under your window. I remembered after I pushed you out." She recalled with a sheepish tone to her voice, and my eye began twitching in heavy annoyance. Was I her test dummy, or fucking what? I let my anger show right, then and there.

"Seriously! I got pushed out of the window for NOTH...!" I was cut off mid sentence as she placed her hand over my mouth as quickly as she could with a glare on her face now. I looked up at her with my eyes ablaze.

"Don't yell so loudly." She hissed out lowly to me in a whisper, and my eyes narrowed on her face while she continued, "The neighbors will hear!" She finished with a glare on her face, and I slowly looked around us to the many houses around us. I really didn't care about the neighbors hearing, but yet I wanted to see Logan at the concert. I sighed giving Nicole the evil eye, and got myself up off the ground with my back being as sore as fuck now thanks to that devil of a friend.

"So now what?" I asked Nicole with a curious look to my face after the pain in my back became a quiet hum, and she grinned at me widely on back.

10 Minutes Later:

I looked in shock as we were standing in front of the freeway with cars going at least 55 miles per hour or more down it. I looked to Nicole with a huge glare coming to my face, and she grinned ashamedly at me.

"Seriously we going to hitchhike! What if the person we get into the car with crashes, or worse what if they are a murderer, Nicky! What were you thinking?" I shouted at her anger, and she waves her hands at me to let it go.

"Ah let it be, Sazzy. It's the only thing I could think up in such short notice, and I'm damn well sure you wouldn't want to go to jail for me driving a car without a license now would you?" She said raising a eyebrow, and I shivered at the thought of Nicole even attempting to drive a car. Still though why the fuck hitchhiking?

"Seriously though why hitchhiking? This craps dangerous we could get hurt, or worse we could die. Oh I don't want to die Nicky I haven't even met Logan yet, worse I've not had my first boyfriend yet. Oh my God I'm going to die a virgin!" I wailed out in misery, and suddenly a stinging feeling came from my left cheek. I glanced over to Nicole with a shocked wide eyed look to my face.

"Did you just slap me?" I said in shock and slight anger, and Nicole looked to me with a glare on her face.

"You were having a panic attack, Sazzy. What else was I supposed to do?" She said with a bit of a glare at me, and I glared right back at her. Really why do I put up with her, and just as I was to say my mind of what else she could possible have done, she interrupted my thought process by saying, "Now, let's just get this over and done with." She finished saying in a menacing tone, and I, left with nothing other then regret, hung my head in defeat.

"Fine! Only because I want to meet Logan so badly." I said out in defeat while Nicky held her thumb out over the side of the road, the universal signal for a ride. Oh God I hope this doesn't get us killed I seriously do want to see Logan, and damn it I sure as hell don't want to die a virgin. God help us...Soon after, as if God had heard my prayers, a car screeched to a stop in front of us. An expensive car by the looks of it. One of the front windows rolled down, and a blonde head belong to a girl, maybe a woman not sure quite yet, sticks out.

"You guy's need a ride?" She says with a cheeky smile, and Nicky grinned slightly at her in happiness.

"Yes please!" Nicky replies with all too much eagerness, and I shake my head at her actions. I'm friends with that? Seriously? Well, I guess to each group of friends there has to be a smart one, and a crazy plan maker one. I'm just the unlucky one to be stuck with this certified crazy hockey head plan maker. I sigh mentally in my head. Why me?

"Hop in! Wait, maybe I shouldn't I mean I don't even know you...What's life without risks though?...Yeah, it can't be too bad..." By this time, the blonde seemed to be talking to herself like we weren't even there.**(2)** I stared at her, mouth open in shock. I looked to Nicky slowly with a weirded out dropped mouth expression, and she was looking at the woman like she was mentally insane. She shook her head with a huff, and looked to my shocked face. She grinned uneasily at me, and I sighed in slight uneasiness as well.

"Uh excuse us but we have a place to be at...oh I don't know...Do you have your watch, Sara?" Nicole asked me in hurriedness, and I glance down to my wrist to see my watch on my wrist, and then look back to Nicole slowly.

"Uh yeah the time is 8:47." I said absentmindedly while looking back to Nicole nonchalantly. Nicole nodded her at me, but then quickly turned back to me looking like she got whiplash in the process. I'm also pretty sure I heard a cracking sound from her neck too.

"Did you just say 8:47?" Nicole asked with a panicked look to her face, and I nodded my head in unsureness. Her eyes widened in shock and panic, and then she looked back to the blonde woman who was still arguing with herself with that panicked look still on her face.

"I mean what could it hurt there little girls...Seriously though they could be murders in masks they make in Russia or something like that...Naw that seems ridiculous ...But what if-" This woman was seriously starting creep me out majorly at that even more than she already was. Nicole was frantically trying to get the woman's attention, which by the way was failing quite badly to put it in a nice way. I sighed in dismay as the woman kept talking to herself, and Nicole kept making ridiculously stupid movements with her hands, arms, and well her whole body really. I was quickly getting annoyed with this stunted moment in time. Seriously all I wanted to do was to get to see Logan at the concert. What was so wrong about that? So with that thought I let out an ear piercing scream.

_'Well I suppose that did the trick!' _I thought as they both turned to look at me Ms. Crazy in a crazy way, and Nicole in a 'What The Hell Are You Doing?' kind of way. I gave Nicole my 'Back Of I Know What I'm Doing' Look, and she let it go with a flick of her right wrist in the let go.

"Miss, would you please make up your mind if you want to take us or not?" I asked as politely as I could. Even though she was a nutter there was no point being rude to her was there? Nicky looked at me like I was crazy, but I just let the look slide. Instead I was staring at Ms. Crazy with a 'pleasant' smile on my face. She hesitated but with a deep sigh of something I was not quite sure of, she told us to get in to the car. I grinned over at Nicky smugly, and she just rolled her eyes as she and I got into the back space of the car. We noticed right away that the front of her car was separated from the back by a clear glass pane. The only way to communicate with the driver was by a flap cut in the pane. Which was unusually weird, but we let it go with a shrug.

I cautiously lifted up the flap and asked the lady, "What's your name Miss?" She whirled around with a startled look to her eyes as she turned to the both of us in the back of her car. Her very pretty, expensive, black car. She widened her eyes in shock, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are two random people doing in my CAR!" She shrieked loudly at us two, and I looked at her weirdly on back.**(Goes with 2)** I was also bewildered to say the least. Didn't she say that she would take us where ever we needed to go? Just then as luck would have it, Nicky stepped to our rescue.

"What is it with you?" She demanded to the crazy lady in a commanding way, and as you can tell by a previous statement of mine Nicky gets us out of trouble often, but she often gets us into that trouble as well. "You said that you would let us hitch a ride!" She finished with a glare at the lady that we are yet to know the name of. The woman just blinked, and it seemed from my own mind set, as if she finally remembered that little tidbit of information.

"Oh yes. I remember now." She said as if the last few minutes didn't happen which was weird by my book. This woman is serious going to set my already slightly twisted mindset askew even more than it already is. Thanks Nicky your plan is awesome so far! Not... "My name is Linda Fullham. Where do you want to go?" She finally asked, and both me and Nicky looked up to her with shining faces and wide smiles.

"Blue Fire Stadium please." We both chorused out in excitement as I closed the flap to keep us away from the crazy woman names Linda. Maybe I'll call her Loopy-Linda yeah that sounds just about right. I leant back into my seat with a sigh of disbelief. Only me or Nicole would get stuck with a complete nutjob as our ride. Nicole, then, shifted a little closer to me, and I looked up to her beaming face. I'm just surrounded by crazy people aren't I?

"Guess what, Sazzy?" Nicky asked me mysteriously with a grinning smile, and I raised one of my eyebrows in confusion. What is she so excited about? Wait don't tell me...She's pregnant with Kendall's babies, and wants to go to L.A. with him after the concert. My eyes widened in shock. I can't lose Nicky she's my best friend ever! It can't be true...can it?**(3)**

"What?" I asked curiously in confusion, and also in slight fear. Nicky looked full to bursting with excitement, which isn't always a good think mind you.

"We're going to meet BTR, Sazzy. We're going to meet BTR!" She squealed out loud in glee, and I let out the breath I had been holding in fear out in relief. Thank God that my fit was for nothing, but she is right to be happy I can't blame her. I, then, let a shit eating grin come onto my face.

"OML**(4) **we are aren't we! Oh my God I'm going to see Logan!" I shouted out loud in excitement forgetting all about my mom and all the trouble I was going to be in later.

"And Kendall! OMK**(Goes with 4.)**! I've dreamed of this day forever! That and marrying Kendall and having his Knight babies, but none the less.**(5)** Ahhhh!" Nicole said with a fan girl like squeal, and I lost my gusto for a minute when one of the things Nicole just said caught my attention. Knight babies?

"You've dreamed of marrying Kendall and having his Knight babies?" I asked Nicky in incredulously, and she blushed at the realization that she said that to me.

"Uh...no were did you hear that from?" Nicky sputtered out to me in embarrassment, and I grinned in amusement at her. Oh I love when I have the control moment over Nicky. They are few and far between, but I love them when I have 'em.

"You did when you were having a Kendall fan girl moment again." I said with a teasing tone to my voice, and Nicole shifted her eyes to the window of the car on her side with a blush rising up the side of her neck in embarrassment.

"Uh no I didn't you were just dreaming I said that. God Sazzy why do have such weird dreams!" Nicole shouted to me quickly to try and change the subject, but all it did was leave me(Not so much Nicky) in an amused silence. Only you Nicky, only you. Suddenly the car came to a huge complete stop jerking me and Nicky forward in the process, and I quickly looked out the window in hurriedness to see if we were there yet. We weren't we were at a...I looked around trying to see where we were at to see a sign that read DoubleQuik**(6)**, and my eye twitched with annoyance. Really? We were at a freakin' gas station! Nicky followed my angry gaze out the window, and to say they least she was pissed.

"What the fucking hell are we doing here!" She roared out loudly deafening me in the process.**(7)** She must have remembered that Linda couldn't hear us as she lifted up the flap to most probably yell the same thing at her, when she realized Linda was missing. I guess we didn't see her getting out when Nicky was having her *cough* fan girl moment. Ooooh, she was angry now! Nicky stormed out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. My face went pale immediately, and I ran out of the leather upholstered car as fast as I possible could finally coming to a stop behind a red faced Nicky.

"We're supposed to be at a fucking concert right now having the fucking time of our lifes, but here we are at a fucking gas station in the middle of fucking nowhere! I'm going to kill that stupid piece of shit!" She screamed out in pure unadulterated anger, and I put my hands to my ears to feel if there was blood coming from my ears. There wasn't thank god. I sighed while looking at Nicole having her bitch fit kicking trash cans over, and punching gas pumps. I, then, looked around to all the freaked out people who where staring at Nicky like she was mentally insane. She might be I don't know right off. I grinned at the freaked out people in an uneasy way.

"She's not usually like this." I said trying to condole the people who thought Nicky was going to kill someone in her maddened state of rage. Bad thing about that was that she just might if anyone comes to close. I, then, looked up quickly as the bell to the door to the DoubleQuik opened, and Ms. Crazy herself walked her way out pasted a pissed Nicky and a pale as a sheet in dread me without looking at either of us. I, then, looked slowly to Nicky's red as a cherry face of anger, and my eyes widened in fear even more. She ran past me before I could get a hold of her, and she rammed into the crazy lady in anger pushing her into the side of her car roughfully. Loopy-Linda's stuff dropped to the ground as a result of the force of Nicky ramming into her.

"What the fuck is this shit about! I have a fucking concert to fucking be at, and here you are getting fucking donuts at a fucking gas station! What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled at Linda in pure anger, and Linda looked confused as ever. I had a terrible feeling about what she was about to say. Please gut feeling please be wrong I beg of you. Please be wrong of my assumption.

"Who are you?" She asked Nicole in confusion, and I slapped my right hand to my forehead in disbelief. Damn you gut feeling I hate you so fucking much right now. Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs in anger, and I, being me, rushed over to the two Crazy people at the moment. I quickly slapped my hand over Nicky's mouth, and she glared at me ruefully on back.

"We're the two girls that you promised to take to the concert remember?" I smiled sweetly at the crazy nutjob that was our ride to our BTR Concert, and that was really the only reason I was being civilized with nutcase here Linda right now. The blonde woman shook her head slowly in disagreement.

"I don't remember taking a really pale girl and a really red faced one." She said furrowing her brows in confusion, and I slapped my remaining hand to my forehead in annoyance with a groan of disbelief. "I remember taking an olive toned girl and a normal toned girl though." She finished with a hopeful smile on her face. I slapped my head in annoyance twice as hard this time again. Seriously though why me, better yet why the fuck us? Then, with a sudden stoke of genius(Which I am), I came up with a genius as it gets plan. I was interrupted, however, by Nicky though who bit my hand at that exact moment in time as hard as she could. That's right, she actually BIT my hand! I glared at her in anger as she started rolling her sleeves up while I held my bit hand in my other hand in a gentle manor. I caught her drift after looking at her aggressive look to the woman the one she got when she was about to jump the blood out of somebody, and my eyes widened in shock and fear.**(Goes with 7)**

"Nicky, come here. Now." I said leaving no room for argument, and dragged Nicky all the way into a corner of the gas station as roughfully and as quickly as I could. "I came up with a plan. Not one of yours, but an actually plausible one." I added quickly to Nicky hoping to get to her crazed mind at the moment. She made a go-ahead motion with her right hand in impatientness**(A made up word of mine)**. "We have to get our faces back to normal. She only remembers what we look like from our skin tones before you went all psycho bitch on her ass." I told her in a serious as I could be tone of voice at the moment, but Nicky just looked at me with a confused look to her face. I sighed out in annoyance at her.

"You didn't hear a thing she, or I said in the last minute or so did you?" I asked Nicky in exasperation, and Nicole shook her head side to side 'no' to my question. I slapped my hand to my forehead once more, and let out a long drawn out groan. _'Fuck my life!' _I thought in despair, then sighing in slight ease I thought up of a way to get Nicole to understand. I, then, looked to her with a pull of my lips into a thin line.

"She only remembers us as the olive skinned girl, and the normal toned girl. When you went all crazy ass on her and all that jazz you hand a red face, and I had a pale skin tone. We have to get back to a right state of mind, or we will never get to Blue Fire Stadium. Do you know what that would mean?" I asked Nicole with a serious look to my face, and her eyes widened in shock at my words.

"No BTR?" She said in a small feeble voice her face now becoming a slightly pale shade, and I nodded my head in agreement with what she just said. Which would mean no Logan either which in itself sucks, but I didn't let it get to me...much.

"Right no BTR so calm down, get back to normal, and then we can go back to see if crazy girl remembers us then, okay?" I asked Nicole as calmly as I could, and she took in deep full breaths trying to calm herself down. When she was calm enough and her skin tone came close to her normal shade, I put my hands on her shoulders to look her dead in the eyes to see if she was mentally sound yet.

"Better?" I asked her gently, and she nodded her head in agreement with my words. I grinned slightly at her then.

"Yeah better." She said slowly. I nodded my head with a grin still on my face, and turned back to walk back to our ride with Nicole following slowly behind me. I, then, walked up to Loopy-Linda, who was picking her stuff up off the ground, and poked her gently on the shoulder. She did this crazy ninja move beating me over my face in the process.

"Ah fuck! That hurt ass!" I shouted out in pain, and Nicky was laughing her butt off beside me. Such a good friend you are Nicky I love you so fricking much too. I rubbed my face cautiously as the pain rung through my entire face, and then Nicky took charge of the conversation for me.

"Remember us Linda?" She asked gently with a small grin a total turn around from earlier when she wanted to punch Linda's face in, and burn her to the ground while she dance around her burning ashes. Now she looked almost completely pleasant with her, but me knowing Nicky for as long as I have I knew she was faking it deep down. Linda better remember us is all I can say, because if she doesn't let's just say Nicky isn't going to be the only one dancing around her burning ashes in glee. Ms. Crazy herself grinned widely at the two of us then.

"Of course I remember you! I'm giving you a ride to Blue Fire Stadium!" She said with a big smile on her face, and Nicky grinned at me in excitement and relief. I, however, glared at her and at Nicky in anger. Of course it took me getting hurt for her to remember us two that's just my luck. I growled lowly in the back of my throat as we got back into the back part of Linda's car, and drove off in an awkward silence. My mood damped to a mad ocean of waves by both Nicky and Linda's actions. I, then, felt a hand placed on my shoulder after several minutes of complete and total silence in the car, and I turned to see Nicky's concerned face.

"You okay, Sazzy? You look upset." Nicky said softly to me in concern, and I laughed at Nicky shortly in a sarcastic way as I looked out the dark tinted window of the expensive car we were riding in at the moment.

"I'm just peachy, Nicky." I said with a bit of sarcasm to my voice, and with that I heard Nicky let out a sigh of something that I wasn't too sure of. Yet I really in the first place at the moment didn't really give a rats ass.

"Well I would hope so, because we are almost there. There is the grocery store I work at. See?" She said pointing out the window on her side of the car, and I quickly looked over to see if it was true. It was true, and my bad mood actually faded at the sight. We were almost there. We were within 5 minutes of meeting BTR. Oh. My. God. I grinned widely letting all my anger go for the moment, and leant back into the seat of the car I was sitting in.

"I'm better now.**(8)**" I said with slight glee, and Nicky patted me on the shoulder quickly in response to my giddy statement.

"Thought that would help." She said with a slightly wide smile to me, and I grinned right on back at her too. Just as I was about to say something along the lines of a thanks to Nicky, the car came to a sudden dramatic stop once more. I, then, quickly looked out the tinted window on my side of the car with Nicky hoping it wasn't another stupid gas station stop or something of the sort. To my lucky and happiness, along with Nicky's as well, it wasn't.

It was Blue Fire Stadium.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the extra long chapter me and came BadLuckGrl13 up with. We tried a new way of writing it going back and forth writing tidbits of the chapter at a time each, and it looks like the chapter came out longer than the others. Also it will be like this for a while I hope. Next chapter more than likely will in Nicole's POV. Oh I almost forgot the little info things in the chapter here's the info on them.<strong>

**(1) Nicky tends to go with her gut instinct at any moment her plans don't go her way. She just went with a threat of hers I guess you could say.**

**(2) Linda's an O.C. that BadLuckGrl13 made. She's nutty in the head I can tell you that.**

**(3) Sara's over dramatic at times as shone here.**

**(4) It means Oh My Logan(OML). Same with OMK except it means Oh My Kendall.**

**(5) Cowinkedink? I think not.**

**(6) It's a gas station near my house if you have never heard of it.**

**(7) Nicky has anger issues, yes? I think a big yes on that.**

**(8) James said this on Big Time Demos if I'm correct on my assumption.  
><strong>  
><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! There will be more out as soon as we can get the kinks all out of the next thing we write. :)<strong>

**Peace Out, and Review!**


	6. BTR Concert Here We Are!

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but school calls for one of us and that sucks major ass I tell ya. Here we are though, and both me and ****BadLuckGrl13 hope you enjoy! Oh wait...nevermind that can wait until the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah me a small town girl who loves Doritos owns BTR. Pssh as if...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> **BTR Concert Here We Are!**

Nicole's POV

_'Holy fucking hell...this is it! Sweet Kendall baby here comes momma!'_ I thought with over exuberance as I jerked open the door to Crazy Ass's car. Man she really pissed me off badly I tell ya. I jumped my ass out of her car so fast I think I just gave Force a run for his money**(1)**. I, then, looked around me at all the over exciting things going on around me. There were two dudes dancing of by the fountain doing isos and such. They were doing a very good job of it by the way. There was this clown dude trying to get these kids to laugh, only resulting in the kid kicking him in the shin. I commend thee little kid. There were girls dressed in clothes to tight for their bodies and caked on make-up on their faces over by the doors of the stadium giggling and such. Ugh barf in my mouth that ruined my lunch thanks for that! Really I thank you!

Though, almost as if by fate, with a quick glance right I thought I saw someone with a navy blue hoodie on over by the corndog stand buying what looked like...4, or 5 corndogs. I quickly raised my eyebrows at the dude in wonder. Seriously how many corndogs could one guy get to eat for himself? I,  
>then, blinked still staring weirdly at the dude as he turned around and walked back into the theater's back entrance. Just as he did so I thought I caught I quick glimpse of something only in my wildest dreams. Well not my most <em>'wildest'<em> dreams, but still yet one of my dreams definitely.

"Oh my fucking God! Sara!" I yelled out loudly in excitement with a squeal on the tip of my tongue as well. I could hear Sara's annoyed huff behind me. I rolled my eyes at her annoyed attitude, as I turned around to stare at her in exuberance. She raised her eyebrow at me, but still kept that annoyed look to her face.

"I'm sorry could you have yelled any louder, Nicky? I don't think Japan quite heard you yet." Sara said with an annoyed huff, but I ignored her to the best of my ability. Which wasn't that much 'cause I didn't really do good at not listening in on peoples' conversations. What? It ain't eavesdropping if the people you are listening into don't know they are being listened in to. I like to call it _'Nicky's Way of Payback'_, but some can call it blackmail material instead. Aw well you win some you lose some I guess.

"Seriously Sara it's important!" I huffed at her with impatience and annoyance. She still wasn't paying me her very full attention, and I was pissed by it. It was important yes, but Sazza seemed to not think so. What with ways I've acted before at simple things I'm not surprised she isn't paying attention, but come on! This is painstakingly serious! She still ignored me though which got on my nerves even more.

"Seriously Sazzy! Listen to me!" I all but yelled at her, and she shook her head wearily at me. She turned to me with this weird look to her face, and put  
>her hands on my shoulders slowly. I turned from staring at her hands on my shoulders, to stared with a raised eyebrow at her face.<p>

"STOP YELLING" She yelled shaking me by my shoulders roughly, and I screwed my face up at her yelling in my face. Really yelling in someone's face? Serious need for manners, but I don't think I can talk on that. I have no manners either. After she yelled at me though, I blinked with a genius plan coming to me to get her attention. I grinned silently to myself as I took her by her shoulders, and leant down with a murderous look to my face.

"You're drawing attention to us, Sara!" I hissed in mock disbelief and anger, and she just gaped up at me in shock and disbelief. I grinned out silently  
>again at my plan going good to the finish. I finally have her full attention! Thank God!<p>

"Now if you would listen to me! God I thought I saw Carlos Garcia!" I said with a squeal of excitement, and Sara shook her head at me in disbelief and no  
>believability. She shows me that look a lot by the way.<p>

"Why am I friends with you? You didn't see Carlos you idiot! We may be at a concert for them, but we are not that lucky Nicole. Remember?" Sara said to me with her eyebrows raised high on her face, and in fact I did remember. Bad times, very bad times.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_"I'm not sure about this, Nicky. What if we get in trouble, or worse we get __hurt?" A 9 year old Sara said, and I grinned down at her from my standing __perch at the very top of the jungle gym. Seriously? My plans go well all the __time. Well most of the time, but that's a story for another day and definitely another __time._

_"Aww quit being such a wussy, Sazzy. I'm going to be perfectly fine!" I said __with excitement lacing my voice, and Sara shook her head at me in wonder. __Probably of how she could be a friend with me since she's so reserved and I'm __so outgoing. I decided to easy her mind a little more by adding, "and I'm __really lucky remember? So stop being such a worry wart!" Sara shrunk into __herself ever so slightly. I decided once again to not let her take back her __word of my awesome idea, and braced myself for take off._

_"Ready, Sara?" I said with a grinning smile, and Sara still shrunk into __herself some more. The raven haired girl looked at me with wide eyes as I took __my leaping jump off the jungle gym in could hear the whooshing of the air __around me, but barely caught Sara's panicked little words to me as I came __closer to landing on the ground._

_"Wait, Nicky! No-" Sazzy started in panic, but was knocked down to the ground __in a big blur of flying limbs belonging to yours truly. We both went down to_  
><em>the ground in a rough pile of limbs, and groans of pain. I screwed my eyes <em>_shot at the pain I was feeling all over my body, and yeah I was wrong I was __definitely going to be feeling this in the morning. Maybe I should have __listened to Sara...Nah I don't anyways, so why start now?_

_"Yeah that didn't hurt at all." I groaned out in pain after a few minutes of __just lying there in agony, and I leaned up onto my elbows sighing. Knowing me __I was going to have many bruises tomorrow, and I hate to explain to my __mother. Yeah, that's not a pleasant thought. I felt wiggling from underneath __me, and a voice squeak out at me like a mouse in pain like I hit something of __there and now it hurts._

_"Can you get off me?" I heard a mumbled yell from under me as well, and I __quickly looked down to see Sara's in pain figure below me. I grinned __sheepishly down at her, somehow got myself up off the ground slowly with a __wince, and leaned my hand down for Sara to take hold of. She glared up at me, __and I kept my grin sheepish as she said grumpily, "Yeah, not that lucky __Nicky." I winced slightly at the reminder, but kept my grin on my face as she __took my hand for my help._

_"Yeah I know that Sara, but so what? It's not like I'm going to get in trouble __from that little stunt, or anything?" I said with a grin as I pulled Sara up __off the dusty ground, and she dusted herself off when she got upright. I __rolled my eyes playfully at her when she did that._

_"Don't jinx yourself, Nicky. I know you do that sometimes.**(2)**" Sara said while __grinning up at me with a wide smile, and I frowned at her then, with a bit of_  
><em>a scowl. No I didn't...or maybe I did now that I think of it, but I wasn't <em>_about to let Sara have the best of me._

_"No I don't. I'm lucky remember? Besides what's the worst that could happen?" __I said while holding my head up in an arrogant way, and Sara just shook her_  
><em>head at me. What really was the worst that could happen? I got my answer just <em>_then, and I wasn't happy by it. It proved me wrong, and I hate that a whole_  
><em>hell of a lot!<em>

_"Nicole Ann Gillespie! Get over here now!" I heard the voice of our teacher, __Mrs. Rife, say in an angry way. I shrunk into myself as she yelled out for me_  
><em>in anger. I mean getting in trouble with her was a daily occurrence for me, <em>_but still yet I'll have to deal with my mom later. That and Sara just got one_  
><em>win for her argument. That sucks ass times two! I quickly took a look at Sara to see a smug look to her face, and I scowled right on back. She opened her mouth to say what I believe was a <em>_smartass remark but I interrupted her._

_"Don't! You even dare." I growled out at Sara in anger. She just kept the smug __look on her face, and I glared at her even more. Why was she friends with me?_  
><em>Oh I'll give her the answer she needs to hear. She loves to get the better of <em>_me! She has a field day when she gets her way with me, and I hate it for all __that it's worth._

_"Nicole! Here. Now!" Mrs. Rife yelled at me once more in anger, and I sighed __in defeat at Sara. She won this time, but yet there were more battles to be __fought. It's not over yet. I walked away from Sara limply like I was dead, but __just as I was about out of hearing reach Sara just had to say mockingly to __me._

_"So lucky aren't you, Nicky!" Sara yelled out to me. I growled in __the back of my throat, as I came to a stop halfway between Mrs. Rife and Sara. __I turned slowly back to her with a glare, and she got that scared look to her __face she got every time I got to pissed off at something or another. This time __it just happened to be her, and now she's going to get the full brute force of __my anger._

_"I should run, right?" She asked meekly in fear, and I nodded my head with a __hiss of rage. Sara took off running with a scream of fear, and I ran out after her in_  
><em>anger and frustration. Not caring if I got in trouble with Mrs. Rife or not. Sara was <em>_a dead woman walking...or running. Whatever she's dead!_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>I shook my head, clearing it of the memory. That was a bad day not only did I get suspended for not listening to a teacher and beating up my best friend,<br>but I had to deal with explain to my mom why the hell I did beat up Sara. Let's just say I got grounded from seeing Sara for a few weeks, but lucky that  
>was it...I think. that memory was 7 years ago when I was 8 and Sara was 7, but yet...no never mind I'll leave it at that.<p>

"Well...maybe not that time but at the zoo-" I said trying to come up with a better argument, but knew I was fighting a losing battle. Sara just shook her  
>head at me again. I get that a lot to by the way.<p>

"Fell into the monkey pit." She said blandly with an undertone of a monotone while putting her arms in a cross over her chest with an eyebrow of hers  
>raised at me for even trying to fight what she knew was right. Or so she thought. I remember that day though worst day ever...okay so maybe not the<br>'worst' day, but you get my point. Not fun at all.

"At the park-" I tried to say out again, but she interrupted me blandly.

"Fell into the duck pond." This time she did say it with a monotone. I was quickly losing excuses, and that was quickly as well grating on the little nerves I had to start with. That day sucked too, but still yet not the worst day, yet. The worst has already been said, and I'm not thinking of it ever again...Darn it I just thought of it again.

"At-At you house!" I said with a grin on my face thinking I came up with the excuse that she couldn't get by, but Sara just rolled her eyes at me with her  
>eyebrow twitching in anger.<p>

"Smashed my mom's favorite and most expensive crystal vase!" She growled out at me in anger, and shrunk back at her anger a little. I had to think of  
>something else! Anything else, but I drawing a blank. Come on brain think of something! Sara had her eyebrow raised with that winning twinkle to it. I knew I was done for this time. That bad was bad though. We both got blamed for it by our parents. I just got a few days of grounding, but Sara having the parents had gotten 2 weeks of it. I made sure to sneak off every night to make it worth her while.<p>

"I-yeah I got nothing." I said sadly while hanging my head down in defeat, and Sara smiled triumphantly at that. Dang it I hate letting her win, because I  
>know that most of the time her arguments are good ones that I somehow get around Lord knows how but I don't. She has her times when she wins 'em, and when she does she doesn't let it go until she gets in some major trouble for it. As previously said, the vase accident.<p>

"You aren't lucky enough to see Carlos Garcia! Stop kidding yourself and let's go in!" Sara said slightly harsh from my point of view, but I just let that  
>part go. There just had to be something to change her mind, but yet I knew my attempts were in vain this time around.<p>

"I-" I tried to say out to change her mind, but found it useless and sighed with defeat. "Okay let's go." We both turned and walked over to the person...place...thing near the center entrance of the stadium to get our tickets. I swear to God that I actually saw Carlos by the corndog stand, but me knowing Sara like I do knew that she can be too hardheaded about some things. Besides knowing my 'luck' it didn't happen and was all and my head, so I guess it might have just been my over-active imagination. Before I even knew it, we came to a stop in front of the ticket thing place to see a bored, acne like ticket person sitting there in a bored manor. I glanced over at Sara with a weird look to my face, before I knocked on the glass panel separating us and weird boy to get his attention. He looked up us slowly in boredom, but when he saw us his eyes widened, and he got a sexy smile on his face. More like he look constipated from my point of view, but whatever, he was stupid let's just leave it at that and walk away.

"Why hello there. What are you here for?" he said in this weird nasally voice, and I shook my head of the weird thoughts running through my head. This guy is seriously freaking the fuck out of me. I also think he was trying to do the sexy husky voice that guys do when they try to get us girls over all the  
>time, but eh...he sucks at it let's just go with that.<p>

"Umm yeah were here for the tickets that we won by the radio to see the BTR Concert. Could we have our tickets, please?" Sara asked politely, and I  
>glanced over at her incredulously. She grinned weakly back at me in response. I shook my head in annoyance. She was my best friend and all, but she was so...soft sometimes! She needed to be more out-going like me! Wait never mind this out-going attitude gets me in trouble all the time, but maybe half of the out-going attitude I have will do her good? Yeah sounds way better when I put it like that. He completely ignored Sara's words, and just kept on staring at me. If he didn't quit it with the weird staring I was going to punch him! No I'm serious I'll punch him if he doesn't quit it right the fuck now!<p>

"So," That really weird guy said staring at me, and I looked on back at him in disgust. "How old are you?" He continued leaning down near the open panel door with a smirk on his face, and I snorted in annoyance at this. That guy was way too old for me that much I could tell, besides he had no chance in hell as far as I was concerned. Not only was he ugly as hell, but he also wasn't my type. Tall, blonde, has green eyes, and bushy eyebrows is more my type. But look he wasn't that taller than me, had greasy black hair, disgusting hazel eyes that looked like mud or clay(Not like James's eyes at all), and no bushy eyebrows to be seen. Besides he has more acne than my aunts 17 year old son, and he had it bad in the first place.

"Yeah...not gonna tell ya. It's really unprofessional, and so are you." I scoffed out at him hoping he would leave me alone, but alas he didn't. Fuck I was going to snap if he didn't quit it I swear to God!

"Uh huh..." He looked at me dreamily, and I twitched at his staring. Not only was it pissing me the fuck off, but it made me feel as if he was trying to undress me with his eyes. That made me put my arms up in a cross over my chest blocking his view from my boobs.

"Yeah, go take a hike!" I snapped out, and hoped he would just give us our tickets. Bad thing was he still didn't listen to a word I said, and I was close to  
>punching him and running away as far for him as I could. The thing about what I said was there may have been worse things I could have said to him, but this was a kid friendly place and I didn't want to scar them for life. Besides that I would hate to deal with my mom getting calls from other moms about some girl cussing a blue streak in the space time continuum at a freaking BTR Concert. Mom would know it's me, and I'd be grounded for the rest of my life. Meaning no more Kendall for the rest of my freaking existence. Even the thought kills me. Now Sara rolled her eyes at the stupid staring of the dude, and decided to take the matters into her own hands. She, then stepped in front of my fuming form and asked fake politely as she could.<p>

"Yeah, can we get our tickets now?" Weird dude smirked at her, and I had a uneasy feeling in my gut of what he was going to ask. Just for his sake I hope my gut feeling is wrong, but it usually isn't. Oh boy...

"As soon as I can get this pretty lady's phone number." He smirked over at me, and I growled over at him with the knowing of him doing that. That was the last fucking straw of his that I was going to fucking take! I pushed Sara out of my way, grabbed our tickets off the counter**(3)**, and punched Fuck Face full on in the face before running away not of fear of the police getting called, but of Sara's reaction to it all.

"OMG! Nicky get back here!" I heard Sara yell at me angrily and in shock in the distance, before apologizing profusely to the ticket collector who was now nursing his heavily bleeding nose. Hah! He deserved it. I quickly ran into the stadium past several different things that I probably would have stopped and stared at if I wasn't running away from someone at the moment. Like the heavy settled guy and his assistant chick who were next to four dudes in hoodies and sweat pants over by the vending machines, but you know I was running away from somebody at the moment so I paid no heed to what would have been a miracle by my mind set.

"Nicky get your fucking back here!" I heard Sara scream at me in anger, and by the sound of it she was close by. I turned around to see her catching up to me with a pissed look to her face. She was always fast when it came to running, and that may be why she always finished her miles before me in school. Right now I was in for it I could tell. I turned back around and tried to run even faster, but my legs they just weren't having it. To my_ 'luck'_ so you could say, I tripped over my own two feet as Sara was within two feet of catching me. I let out a scream as I plowed into someone in front of me, with Sara letting out a scream of her own as well.

We all went down to the ground in a ruined, groaning mess. I groaned out in pain as I tried to get up over the mystery person I ran into, only to feel a lump on my back. Pushing up as hard as I could I felt the lump fall to the ground with a groan of their own pain. I, then, stood up with a blink of pain, and rubbed my head while looking to see who I bowled into. It was Marissa the school's popular bitch she was always picking on people she thought was below her, and just so happened she thought Sara was below her. I never let her do anything to Sara when I was around, but when I'm not around things happen I guess you could say. Personally I didn't even think she was a person. I thought she was more along the lines of an...it. I snickered at the thought.

"What are you laughing at, dorkus?" I heard Skan-I mean Marissa sneer out to me as she picked her high horse ass up off the ground dusting herself off while she was at it. I glanced at Sara as she still sat on the floor with her head bowed down from the sight of her. I, then, decided that this own time I wasn't going to hold back on Skankasaurus Rex just for Sazzy's sake.

"Your face. I mean look at all that make-up on it it's like I'm at a strip bar, not at a BTR Concert. Should I give you the directions to the nearest one, so you can go there, and strip tease for some drunken bastard." I replied with the same tone of voice to Skank Face. She looked at me with her caked-on make-up face in disgust, and quickly turned her ugly head to Sara. Oh hell no she's not!

"What are you looking at loser?" She sneered down to Sara making her bow her head at her words. Sazza never really was confident enough to stand up for herself, but luckily I have enough smartass in me for the both of us. I wasn't going to let Bitch Face ruin this for the both of us, better yet not for Sara she doesn't deserve it.

"Anyway," She-Demon continued in that snotty noised voice of hers, "Good thing I ran into you here." Now she was ignoring me and was focused on Sara. Which pissed me off for two reasons. One no one picks on Sara around me, and gets away with it. Ever. Two how the hell could she forget me when I'm standing right there in front of her. I was not going to stand for this, but I decided to see what she had in store for Sara just so I could be a bitch to Snot-Nosed Devil again. "I've got things to do tonight so you're going to do my two 4 page book reports, my science homework, my math worksheets and my English essay for me so I can get a good grade in my classes. Or I swear to God will make everyday for you a living hell-"

"Yeah...no" I said in a bitchy tone, and stepped in pushing her away with my hands roughly by her chest, which was fake by the way. She seemed shocked that I was even there...as if she could forget about me and get away with it! Besides she deserved it if she thinks bullying on my friend like that, because as long as I'm here I don't fucking think so.

"She is not going to do your fucking homework for you. We have won front row tickets to the BTR Concert here, and no Prada wearing, caked on make-up, prissy, stuck-up, bitch is going to fucking stop us! You think just because you get your way all the time at school makes you think you can get it here, I don't fucking think so, bitch. But if you want to try let me tell you one thing. It WAS me who put your ass of a boyfriend and his loser ass friends in the hospital. Contrary to his fucking words of him having a fucking car accident, it WAS me. I won't fucking hesitate to put your fucking ass 10 feet under! Not six, but fucking ten. So try me if you fucking dare, bitch. Try me." I hissed out with so much venom it would make all snakes bow down to me, and make me their queen. Besides I had been harbouring those feelings for years now, and I figured the time was right to let it all out.

"Man! It felt good to get it off my chest!" I said with a grinning smirk on my face at Marissa, and she just gaped at me in that way that means she wants to kill me and put ME ten feet under, but eh let's see her fucking try.

"Listen here you little-" Marissa started trying to put as much venom in my words as I did mine, but I just smirked at her as a brilliant idea came to my mind at that moment in time.

"Hey Sara, wanna go check out that totally hot guy at the ticket booth?" I said turning to Sara with a smirk on my face, and a raise of my eyebrows to see her shocked face. She seemed to snap out of it just in time to give me a nod of her head. She got up of the ground, and we both turned to walk away from Skankasaurus Rex to fake go see Acne Boy Wonder and his bloody face.

"See ya later losers!" Marissa sneered at the both of us, as she sped off past us in the general direction of the ticket booths. I smirked in satisfaction at Marissa's back at the treat I knew she was in for. I turned my head to Sara, then, to see her looking back at me with admiration and fascination all over her face right then.

"Thanks Nicky." Sara said with a smile on her face in appreciation, and I grinned back at her brightly.

"No problem! It's what best friends do so get your little ass up and let's go to the concert!" I said with an excited squeal to boot. That seemed to wake Sara right up, and she jump up from her place on the floor in hurried haste. She, then, looked around herself in a frantic manor. I raised my eyebrows at her weird at the moment actions, and she now just smiled sheepishly at me.

"I think I dropped the tickets in my haste to catch up to you, Nicky. Sorry don't hit me!" Sara said in fear putting her hands up to protect her face from harm, and with that something fell from her hands on to the floor. I stared at in for a minute quickly figuring out what it was, then I picked my head up and stared at Sara raising my eyebrows even more at her.

"Sazzy," I started slowly, and she shrunk into herself even more if that was even possible. I continued blandly, "The tickets just fell out of your hand." She quickly looked up to me in shock, then looked to the ground to see that I was indeed right. When ain't I?Wait...don't answer that! She then blushed a bright red while rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, and picked the tickets quickly up off the floor.

"So now that the ticket problem is fixed..." I started with a grin while clapping my hands together to get Sara's full attention. Sara, then , looked to me with her own raised eyebrows questioningly at what I was going to do next. "To BTR!" I shouted while pointing my right hands pointer finger into the air dramatically, and then took off running quickly into the seating area of the stadium place. Sara started running after me in haste once more right then for some reason, or another.

"Wait Nicky you don't even know were we are sitting!" Sara yelled to me trying, and succeeding, in getting my attention. She's right I didn't know where we were going to be seating. I skidded to a stop at that realisation, and Sara barely got to a stop to keep from bumping into me from behind. I, then, turned to Sara quickly, and took one off the tickets from her hands. She protested greatly at this, but I just ignored her the best I could as I looked at the info on the ticket trying to find where we were seating at. Hmmm...name...useless info...first row center section...random numbers. Wait what was that! I quickly looked back to where I say into, and it read _'First Row, Center Section, Seats 45.'_ Oh my God First Fucking Row Seats! That's probably every fan girl's dream! I quickly looked back up to Sazza with a huge grin on my face to see that she was looking back at me with that same look on her face. Guess she read the info too.

We started whooped together as loudly and as obnoxiously as we possible could right then. To me though if I was someone else looking in at that moment, as we jumped up and down idiotically, I'd think the two stupid girls looked like a bunch of hyper ass rabbits. I've never seen hyper ass rabbits but if I had, this was what they would freaking look like. Though as we calmed down a little bit and stopped jumping around like idiots, I noticed that a lot of random people were staring at us now like we were weird ass drunk people. I glared at all of them with adrenaline rushing through my veins like fire through a forest of trees.

"What!" I barked out at them, and they all turned away from us at my harsh tone. I, then, started dragging Sara along with me to find our seats in the front row. Once we found our seats in the middle row, we sat our butts down in our seat and bounced up and down with excitement in our seats. No-one else really was sitting near us despite the bouncing atmosphere of the stadium. I thought many people would be here to see them, but eh I guess not. More for me and Sara then I guess as well! I looked over to Sara in curiousness, and she looked right on back at me.

"So when are they coming out?" I asked loudly to Sara for the music was so loud I had no choice, but to yell as loudly as I could. Sara looked down at her wrist for her watch, then looked back up at me in excitement.

"At 9 pm. Which is right...now!" Sara said with over exuberance, and I started shaking in my seat at that. Oh my God heaven's about to start for me, and Sara. Oh My God! Just then as if by some magical twist of fate, the music to one of BTR's songs started playing.

_Oh, it's gonna be a big night!_  
><em>We're gonna have a good time!<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night!<em>

The Concert had finally began.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you guys like the chapter? Well I hope you loved it if not likd it a little! I makes me feel better to think like that. Here are the little info things in the chapter you guys need to know! :)<strong>

**(1): A reference to John Force who drag races Funny Cars in NHRA Top Fuel Drag Racing.**

**(2): A reference to Big Time Beach Party between Camille, and James.**

**(3): Hmm wonder whose tickets Nicky took were? Hmm...**

**Okay that is it I think for every...wait I almost forgot! I have a polyvore account now, and I have the clothes that Nicky and Sara wore in this chapter on there. You can go to my profile page, and scroll all the way down to the bottem to find them! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter just like me and BadLuckGrl13 did! :)**

**Piece Out, And Review!**


	7. Authors Note with Poem

**Attention Readers this story is on a permanent hiatus until I can get someone to help me with it. It was a duel project by me and a freind but it seems she was banned from this site. If anyone wants to help me with it then just p.m me at any time. I will be taking this chapter of later today or tomorrow so I won't get banned, but I just figured I'd let you guys know.**

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_BTR rules,_

_And so do you! :)_

**Keep on trucking readers,**

**Peace Out! XD**


End file.
